


Evening Stars

by fostersonslover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostersonslover/pseuds/fostersonslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Thor: The Dark World in which Jane can't sleep and Thor helps ease her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Stars

Thor stirred in his sleep and his arms instinctively reached out for the small woman who shared his bed, but his hands touched only air. He woke up with a start in fear that she had been taken by the dark elves. Looking around wildly, he froze and then relaxed when he saw her looking out over the balcony.

The god of thunder pulled the covers back and swung his legs over the edge of the large bed. He didn’t want her to be alone, though he respected her independence—admired it even—but now was not the time for her to leave his protection. He, the mighty Thor, had fallen so hard and fast for a mortal of Midgard.

He walked to the balcony trying to make a few soft sounds so as not to completely startle her. She was looking at the sky—the stars, rather—with her chin resting on her hands as her elbows were propped by the stone banister. She looked exquisite in her nightdress; the silver fabric reflecting the light cast by various moons, stars, and other galaxies. Her rich brown hair cascaded down her back and a light breeze parted the sheer curtains just for him. He took a deep breath and inhaled her floral scented perfume: his own desert flower.

Jane knew he was behind her. She heard his low breath and imagined how his broad chest expanded with it. She pictured his graceful body slowly striding from the bed to where they both now stood. She knew what he was going to say, but she didn’t want to hear it yet. “I’m trying to understand your stars,” she said quietly.

“And that is what keeps you awake?” Though it wasn’t exactly a question. He knew it was more than that, however, stargazing wasn’t entirely out of the picture. He waited for a response, but she remained still. He moved forward and successfully snaked his arms around her waist gently pulling her against him. He nuzzled the top of her head with his chin and placed a feathered kiss against her hair collecting a few strands caught in his own beard.

She relented and relaxed in his strong embrace feeling the sculpted muscles behind her collapse and expand with each breath. She felt so safe, so warm and protected…on the outside. But inside, fear wormed its way into her mind and worse, her heart.

This man/god had swept her off her feet in less than forty-eight hours. He then had to leave on unfinished family business and left her for a year with a promise to return…and she had believed him. Granted, he had been true to his word, but she didn’t understand why she had waited for someone she barely knew. Not only that, but someone from another planet, “realm” as he put it.

All her life, it had been “fight for yourself,” “work as hard as you can,” “science, science, science.” There had been absolutely no time for dating, flings, or even showing interest. She had boarded up all entryways into her heart and kept her emotions neatly arranged on a shelf.

Then Thor appeared and threw everything out of balance. She began to notice, feel, and inevitably fall for this powerful, yet ever so tender man. And she didn’t know why. What had he done to breach the guard around her heart and mind so rapidly?

A gentle kiss to her cheek brought her back from her heavy thoughts. “I can’t sleep,” she whispered.

“Then tell me what troubles you,” he murmured as he brought his hands to the sides of her shoulders, rubbing them up and down.

She thought about what to say. She didn’t want him to worry about one more thing on his long list of duties as a prince. She also didn’t want to admit the truth to herself. The fact that fear and hesitation crept into her mind was enough to send her scientific mentality reeling. Science always had an answer for her, whether she was satisfied with it or not. Right now, there was no concrete response. There was no textbook, no equation for this type of situation. She didn’t know what else she could say besides the truth as the foreign emotions caught up with her.

“How can I sleep with all that has happened?” she managed to choke out as a single tear escaped the emotional prison. “What with the attack here, the elves, your return, the Aether stuff that’s inside me, and then I’m suddenly whisked away to Asga—?” She couldn’t continue.

Thor turned her to face him and his heart broke when he saw the tears in her brown eyes. He blamed himself for the pain he caused her. He had suspected it, but she had remained so strong for him that he dismissed it. He felt horrible, yet slightly relieved and even privileged that she would turn to him and that he could witness this moment of weakness: that she could let herself go and be a woman in the arms of a man rather than a scientist being courted by a prince.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and let the tears fall on his naked chest. He cradled her head and shoulders embracing the tearful punishment against his skin.

When her sobs had slowed down, he raised her head in both of his large hands and placed a lingering kiss on each of her tearstained eyes. She glanced back down and noticed the wet marks that trailed down his torso. “Sorry,” she sniffled.

“Oh, my dear Jane, you have done _nothing_ wrong. I should be the one begging forgiveness from you. I have been selfish yet again. I placed my own wants before yours without permission. I—I have put you in harm’s way.”

“To be fair, you at least know what’s going on better than I do,” she said trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Thor didn’t laugh. The smallest of sympathetic smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth, but his incredibly blue eyes did not gleam in response. “Alas,” he said low in his voice, “I do not.” Taking her hands in his he continued. “My only concern presently is that you remain safe in my care. I only know that Malekith will stop at nothing in order to reclaim the Aether. I know not of any plan of attack, nor of any battle that may ensue.” Seeing her eyes widen at the mention of battle, he placed a hand on her cheek. “But I do know that I’ll be ready for whatever Malekith plans,” and he kissed her forehead lingering for an extra moment.

“Now,” he continued, “will you come back to bed?”

She reached up and rested her small hand against his. “Yes, Thor,” and she cupped his whiskered cheek with her other hand and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

He smiled broadly now and his eyes shined in the starlight. He leaned down again for another and scooped her up in his arms carrying her back to the bed. She laughed lightly as she threw her arms around his neck and played with the ends of his golden hair. He laid her down gently and crawled under the blankets right behind her. He pulled her flush against him with one arm extended under her head and the other draped over her waist. He buried his face in her hair breathing in the scent as he dropped a few kisses along her neck.

She reveled in the feel of his strong, hard body against her back; marveling at how safe she was yet again. For a fleeting moment, she worried about what might happen over the next few days and what action Thor might take, but as his lips caressed her skin gently yet with a simmering passion, she let the thought fly out of mind. _You think too much, girl_ , she thought to herself. _You think too much_ , and she twisted in his arms to further their kisses.


End file.
